Słodkie i przerażające...
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 8 '''Tori: '''Ahh! ''Westchnęła. 'Tori: '''Jaka to była wspaniała noc! ''Wyglądała na pół przytomną. Za nią leżał Drake pod kocykiem. Oboje byli w bieliźnie. <3 'Drake: '''Prawda. W dodatku bez Ruby. Willa ''Po ostatnim wyzwaniu cześć dla uczestników wyglądała naprawdę olśniewająco. Wszystko się błyszczało i mieniło. Kapitan Psychospołecznych otrzymał liścik dotyczący wyboru jednej osoby przed wyzwaniem. 'Isaac: '''No ok. To wybieram...Temple! <3 '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: 'Mam jakieś dziwne uczucie, że to ona oddała na mnie głos 2 odcinki temu! >:( ''Oddał kartkę stażyście, a on pobiegł do strefy ekipy. Dodatkowo każdy ze zwycięzców dostał flakonik z domestosem. <3 ''Misty spojrzała na Isaaca. Poczuła jakąś ulgę. '' '''Misty(PZ): Obojętnie w jakiej drużynie jestem. I tak wygrywam. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że niektórzy za wiele ode mnie wymagają. Dlatego cieszy mnie wybór Isaaca. Wzięła flakonik z domestostem. '' '''Misty: '''Emm.. mamy to wypić? ''Odłożyła to delikatnie na bok. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Jestem zadowolona. Im mniejsza konkurencja, tym lepiej. Właściwie jeszcze dużo wartościowych i groźnych osób zostało, ale jestem dobrej myśli. Tom: 'A ja zamiast Temple wolałbym kogoś innego... Isaac albo Ce'Brie... '''Tom(PZ): '''Nie wiem o co chodzi w tym wyzwaniu, ale Isaac lub Ce'Brie muszą odejść! A jak my wygramy, to niech wyleci Matt. ''Tymczasem gdzieś tam w willi siedział sobie Kenny. Bycie księżniczką znudziło mu się, więc przebrał się za tajemniczego superbohatera. Obserwował coś przez okno w zamyśleniu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Kenny: '''Pokonanie zła w tym programie nie jest takie łatwe, kiedy trzeba działać z ukrycia... Ale z drugiej strony nie muszę się martwić, że wyrzucą mnie stąd jeśli kogoś skrzywdzę, bo tak właściwie już to zrobili. To na pewno była sprawka tego złego Toma. Od początku wiedziałem, że trzeba na niego uważać, ale najwidoczniej zgrywanie ofiary pomaga mu tutaj przetrwać. Chętnie bym mu w tym przeszkodził... ''Kenny zaczął pisać coś na kartce. Prawdopodobnie były to jakieś plany. Do zwycięzców podeszli stażyści i nakazali im iść w stronę portu. 'Tom: '''Ciekawe gdzie tym razem idziemy.. '''Ce'Brie: '''Pewnie gdzieś gdzie jest tak bardzo SWAG. ''Misty rollnęła oczami. Wszyscy poszli razem ze stażystami. Oczywiście zabrali swoje flakoniki z domestosem. <3 Szałasy Niestety, ale po występie Misty po szałasach nie zostało nic poza spalonymi gałązkami. <3 Kapitanka Czarodziejek z Księżyca otrzymała liścik dotyczący wyboru jednej osoby przed wyzwaniem. 'Allie: '''Yay! Wybieram Abi-Dżi! <3333 ''Oddała kartkę stażyście, a on pobiegł do strefy ekipy. Kryśka zasmuciła się, bo też chciała wybrać Abi-J'Shiristinę. :( Mimo iż nawet nie była kapitanką (please), ale co tam. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Też chciałam ją wybrać... to ja wybieram... Ser'Brie! <3 Allie uściskała Abi. Allie: Chyba moja kolej... to wybieram czerwonowłosą Temple. Jonathan zerknął na numerki chciał już wybrać własny. Jonathan: '''No to ja wezmę 6 :D '''Misty: HMmm.. no to numer 3. Misty(PZ): Czyżby jakieś połączenie? Allie: Wezmę 4! <3 Chciała się podpisać, ale zauważyła, ze numer już jest zajęty -.-'' '''Allie': Kto niby mógł mi to zrobić? Zauważyła podpis "Temple". Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Normalnie, to bym skreśliła i zwaliła winę na Isaaca, ale skoro to Temple, to nie będę wredna dla przyjaciółki. ''Allie rozzłoszczona szukała innego numeru. '''Allie: Yyy... który będzie najbliżej 4... niech będzie 8! Podpisała się pod/nad/obok nr. 8. Ewentualnie wybazgrała miejsce, gdzie była ósemka swoim imieniem. Abi-J'Shiristina: To ja wybieram 2! <3 Może znowu trafię na moją kumpelę, Beth! <3 <3 <3 <3 Zaczęła się ekscytować. Tymczasem gdzieś dalej w krzakach siedział Kenny i jak typowy stalker obserwował wszystkich przez lornetkę. Ce'Brie: 'Lol, chyba będzie normalne przemieszanie. <3 <3 <3 ''Zaczęła się ekscytować, że nie będzie musiała być w drużynie z Tomem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ofc numer 1 jest dla mnie! Bo tylko ludzie z plakietką "The Best" mogą mieć ten numer! ''Chciała się podpisać pod numerem 1, ale podpisał się tam Matt... 'Ce'Brie: '''Ma...Matt!? Że ty mi coś takiego robisz!? Przecież wiesz, że 1 to mój ulubiony numer!!! Jak mogłeś!!! Zrywam z tobą! ''Ce'Brie się fochnęła i podpisała pod numerem 7. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ż-a-l. Ten związek widocznie nie miał żadnej przyszłości! Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Gwiazda #1 wybiera zawsze numer 1! Matt, jesteś podłym zdrajcą! Nienawidzę cię! Jesteś taki jak wszyscy inni faceci! Abi zaczęła machać do Ce'Brie. <3 '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Ser'Brie! <3 <3 <3 Moja Bff z małym "f"! <3 Tęskniłam za Tobą! ^^ Ce'Brie: 'Jak już, to z dwoma dużymi F! ''Tymczasem Isaac podpisał się pod "5". 'Isaac: '''Coś jest jescze wolne w ogóle? ;-; ''Stanął z boku. Allie podeszła do Isaaca. '''Allie: Ja oczywiście jestem wolna, hihi! Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''No co? Nie musi wiedzieć, że Tom jest zajęty! Yyy, to znaczy ja jestem zajęta... W końcu on mógł sobie flirtować z Yoco, a teraz chyba już odpadł, przynajmniej go nie ma ze wszystkimi... ''Misty stała z założonymi rękami i ostentacyjnym ziewnięciem skwitowała dotychczasowe wydarzenia. '' '''Misty(PZ): Haaalo. Panowie produceni. Może dacie mi już tę nagrodę, żeby i mnie czasem nie dotknął debilizm tych pokrak? <3 Proszę? <3 Jonathan podszedł od tyłu Misty. Po czym wyskoczył jej przed twarzą. Jonathan: '''Heeeej Misty :D ''A Misty już chciała go zdzielić prawym sierpowym, ale w ostatnim momencie cofnęła rękę. '' '''Misty: Ach, to ty. Rozmasowała sobie rękę. '' '''Misty(PZ): '''No co? Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Zwłaszcza w towarzystwie tych ludzi. ''Jonathan lekko się przestraszył. Po chwili jednak ogarnąć ,że to on ją zaskoczył. Jonathan: '''No tak ,co tam słychać w noje drużynie? Gratuluję wygranej :) '''Misty: Meh, dziękuję. Drużyna daje radę, chociaż ta zmiana spowodowała, że nowe wyzwania jeszcze przede mną. A ty? Słyszałam, że wręcz zmiażdżyłeś Ce'Brie w wyzwaniu. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Jonathan już miał odpowiedzieć, ale zjawiła się Tori wraz z Drake'iem. Tori: 'Witajcie! Jak tam, wybraliście swoje numerki? ''Zerknęła ciekawa na listę. Po obejrzeniu od razu podała ją Drake'owi. 'Tori: '''Bardzo ciekawie się zapowiada. ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. 'Tori: '''Wiecie, naprawdę chciałabym wam tutaj towarzyszyć i popatrzeć jak się bawicie.. ''Przytuliła Drejkusia. 'Tori: '''Ale mi się nie chcę...dlatego dzisiaj Drejkuś się wami zajmie! ''Krzyknęła rozpromieniona. 'Tori: '''Będę was obserwować z willi, tak więc...powodzenia! '''Isaac: '''Dzięki! '''Tori: '''Głuptasy, to nie do was tylko do Drake'a. ''Uśmiechnęła się i poszła w stronę willi. Drake dalej spoglądał na tabliczkę. 'Drake: '''Bardzo ciekawych wyborów dokonaliście.. ''Mruknął rzucają tabliczkę za siebie. 'Drake: '''Dla niektórych naprawdę bardzo ciekawych.. ''Spojrzał na bliżej nieokreślone osoby. Isaac i Allie spojrzeli po sobie. 'Drake: '''Dobra! Skoro mamy to już za sobą, stażyści! ''Zawołał ich a oni przytaszczyli na wózkach wielkie i małe skrzynie. Każda z nich była ponumerowana od 1 do 8. 'Drake: '''Dzięki. A więc dzisiaj każdy z was popracuje solo dla swojego zespołu.. '''Misty: '''Rozłączenie, wiedziałam.. '''Drake: '''Nie? Jeszcze nie teraz. Chodzi o to, że każdy z was będzie pracował sam na konto swojej drużyny. Jest was po 4 bo Toma odesłałem, więc idealnie się zgadza. Pewnie zastanawiacie się co jest w tych skrzyniach? ''Podszedł do skrzyni nr. 1 i zapukał w nią. Po chwili rozległ się z niech straszny dźwięk a sama zaczęła skakać. Uczestnicy lekko się odsuneli, podobnie jak Drake (please). 'Drake: '''Tia...Dzisiaj pobawicie się ze zwierzaczkami! <3 '''Matt: '''Eee...mieliśmy iść na parówki! :( '''Ce'Brie: '''Zamknij się! '''Drake: '''Oboje się zamknijcie! Będziecie musieli się swoim wybranym zwierzakiem zająć. Będę oceniał was według pięciu kryterii: #Relacje między zwierzakiem a opiekunem, bo to podstawa. #Sposób opieki, czyli to co z każdym zwierzęciem...i dzieckiem... #Sposób tresury, bo chyba każde zwierze musi być wytresowane.. #Jakieś sztuczki albo coś w tym rodzaju.. #I końcowy efekt. '''Drake: '''Za każdy z tych podpunktów możecie dostać punkt, w sumie jedna osoba może zdobyć 5 punktów. Drużyna, która w sumie uzyska więcej punktów wygra. Jakieś pytania zanim zacznieme rozdawać zwierzaki? '''Allie: '''Co z tymi nagrodami? '''Drake: '''Nagrodami? '''Isaac: '''No tymi osobami co wytypowaliśmy wcześniej. Dostaną jakiś bonus albo co? '''Drake: '''Tego dowiecie się w swoim czasie. A więc..otwieramy! <3 Osoba, która pozna swoje zwierze niech stanie obok niego. ''Zatarł łapki. 'Drake: '''Może...Temple, chodź pierwsza. ''Temple bez większego zaskoczenia podeszłą do skrzynii. Stażysta otworzył ją, a w środku niej była klatka, w której był....Lew! 'Temple: 'Że..co?!? Lew ryknał na nią, aż jej zęby dęba stanęły. Stanęła...kawałek dalej od zwierzaka. (please) 'Misty: 'Żarty jakieś? 'Drake: '''Nie. :D Ale skoro się odezwałaś, to może otworzysz następna. '''Misty: '... Westchnęła i podeszła do skrzyni. Stażysta otworzył ją, a w środku była klatka, w której była...Małpa! 'Misty: '''Uhh, chociaż to.. ''Odparła stawając obok klatki. Małpa rzuciła w nią bananem. <3 'Drake: 'Świetnie! Może ktoś z Czarodziejek...Abi-J'? 'Abi-J'Shiristina: '''Inżynier gotowa do akcji! ''Pobiegła radośnie do skrzyni. Stażysta otworzył ją, a w środku była klatka, w której był....Szop Pracz! 'Abi-J'Shiristina: '''Yay! Ma oczy jak Beth!!! <3 ''Zadowolona podeszła bliżej. 'Drake: 'Żeby wyrównać, Jonathan otwieraj. 'Jonathan: '''Ok. ''Podszedł do skrzyni. Stażysta otworzył ją, a w środku była klatka, w której był...Wilk! 'Jonathan: '''C-co?! '''Drake: '''I tak masz lepiej niż Temple. ''Temple zmarszczyła brwi. 'Drake: '''Może teraz...Ser'Brie! '''Ce'Brie: '''Ce'Brie, nie Ser'Brie! '''Drake: '''Tak, tak.. ''Machnął ręką. Podeszła do skrzyni. Stażysta otworzył ją, a w środku była klatka, w której była....śpiąca Koala! <3 'Ce'Brie: '''SWEET! Co to? <33333 '''Drake: '''Koala..? '''Ce'Brie: '''Yay, jaka słodka! <333 ''Zbliżyła się do klatki. 'Drake: '''Zobaczymy.. ''Mruknął z złowieszczym uśmieszkiem. 'Drake: '''Isaac! '''Isaac: '''Idę! ''Podszedł do skrzyni. Stażysta otworzył ją, a na środku był wpity pal, do którego była przyczepiona stalona smycz, na której był....Amstaf! 'Isaac: 'Że jak? Mam się opiekować kundlem? Łatwizna! :D 'Drake: '''Kolo, to jest Amstaf... ''Isaac zaczął się chwilę zastanawiać... 'Isaac: '''Amstaf? Aaa...Amstaf...AMSTAF?!? ''Spojrzał przerażony na psa. 'Drake: 'Żeby zbytnio nie przedłużać, Matt! 'Matt: '''Dajcie mi parówkę! '''Drake: '''Nie prowokuj mnie, bo już sobie nagrabiłeś, wiesz czym.. ''Uczestnicy spojrzeli na niego wymownie. 'Matt: '''Okk... ''Podszedł do skrzyni. Stażysta otworzył ją, była to ta sama skrzynia w którą Drake pukał, w środku była klatka, w której był.....rządny krwi, zdziczały i zniszczony przez toksyczne odpady...EZEKIEL! 'Ezekiel: '''Agrhar! ''Matt tak jak pozostali lekko się odsuneli. 'Matt: '''COOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?! '''Misty: '''Pogieło cię?! '''Drake: '''To taka mała rekompesata za to, co sam przeżyłem w tym show.. ''Mruknął przypominają sobie piękne zjebane chwile jak był uczestnikiem. 'Drake: '''Wracając...kto nam został? '''Allie: '''Ja! <3 '''Drake: '''Ah tak, no to zapraszam. ''Allie wesoło podeszła do skrzyni, która była dosyć mała. Stażysta otworzył ją a w środku...nie było nic. 'Allie: '''Kameleon? ''Drake nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. 'Drake: '''Nie. :D Spójrz w stronę wody! ''Allie jak i pozostali odwróciła się i zaczęła się przyglądać w stronę wody. Nagle obok portu przepłynął....WALEŃ! 'Allie: '''Yay! Rybcia! <3 '''Drake: '''Hahaha, to będzie wspaniały dzień! ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Dzień Drake'a Uczestnicy dostali wszystkie potrzebne przedmioty, aby zająć się zwymi zwierzątkami. Szop Pracz & Abi-J'Shiristina Kryśka podniecona gapiła się na szopa pracza. '''Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): OMG!!! Ona ma na serio oczy jak Beth! <3 I jako, że Beth mnie nauczyła co robić z szopami praczami i oglądałam odcinek, gdzie się nawet jednym opiekowała. <3 <3 <3 Mam pomysł! <3 Kryśka wypuściła szopa i postawiła przed nim kosz na śmieci. Abi-J'Shiristina: O nie! Zgubiłam swój aparat na zęby! Zrobiła dramatyczną pozę i mrugnęła w stronę kamery w geście, że gra (please) robi dokładnie to co Beth. <3 <3 <3 Abi-J'Shiristina: Chodź! Pomóż mi! Wsadziła całą głowę do kosza na śmieci i zaczęła w nim nurkować. Szop patrzył się na nią nieco jak na idiotkę. Abi-J'Shiristina: Yaaay! Kupon na całus od Johnatana! <3 Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Ciekawe co on robi w śmietniku... zrobiłam ich tysiące, ale dlaczego jeden miałby się tak strasznie zmarnować?! Kryśka po chwili wyciągnęła z kosza okulary marki "Szeksowne jak Beth". Szop specjalnie nie chciał dać sobie ich założyć jednak po chwili (i przekupienia go kanapką z masłem orzechowym) szop posłusznie dał sobie założyć okulary. Abi-J'Shiristina: Dobrze kochany! <3 <3 <3 Nazwę Cię dla ułatwienia... hmm... Pussy! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Zaczęła się ekscytować. Szop szczególnie jakoś nie zareagował, ale po chwili podszedł do nogi Abudzi i zaczął ją drapać. Abi-J'Shiristina: Ojej! <3 <3 <3 A jednak mnie lubisz? <3 Zaczął ją gryźć. Abi-J'Shiristina: Ja już mam chłopaka kochana Pussy! <3 Zaczerwieniła się. Jednak po chwili usadziła szopa na skrzyni i zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Abi-J'Shiristina: Słuchaj! <3 Może chciałbyś się nauczyć jakieś sztuczki... może "zdechł szop"? Walnęłabym Cię moją szynką i byś grał, okej? <3 <3 <3 Szopowi wyraźnie nie podobał się pomysł Kryśki. Abi-J'Shiristina: A co Ty, na to Pussy, że nakarmię Cię tymi pysznymi ciasteczkami dla zwierząt? <3 Zjadła jedno ciastko. Abi-J'Shiristina: Ej! To nawet dobre! Smakuje jak moja szynka! <3 Dała kilka ciastek szopowi, który zaczął je powoli jeść. Abi-J'Shiristina: Smakuje Ci, bo mi bardzo? <3 <3 <3 Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): On jest tak podobny do Beth! *.* Tak słodko je i leci mu piana z pyska jak na mnie patrzy. <3 Dziewczyna wzięła się w sobie. Abi-J'Shiristina: Okej... nauczę Cię podrywać facetów <3 Więc chodź za mną! Podeszła koło szopa, który również staną na dwóch łapach. Abi-J'Shiristina: Więc fa-ce-ci... Oni mają żarcie! *.* Pomachała Pussy przed pyszczkiem krakersem. Abi-J'Shiristina: Więc... na początku robisz pozę! Wygięła biodro, po czym szop... zrobił coś podobnego. xD Abi-J'Shiristina: Potem wyciągasz ręce... Szop powtórzył za Kryśką ruch. Abi-J'Shiristina: Robisz słodkie oczy... I szop ponownie powtórzył krok za Kryśką. Abi-J'Shiristina: I oto wtedy masz żarcie! <3 Rzuciła mu krakers. Abi-J'Shiristina: Podobnie zdobyłam mojego Johnatana... wiesz... tylko, że ja mdlałam na jego kolanach... Och! On jest taki męęęęęski! <3 <3 Westchnęła, a szop podjadał krakersa. Wyglądało, jakby słuchał Kryśki. Abi-J'Shiristina: A! I jeszcze nauczymy Cię siadać! <3 <3 <3 Wiesz... nie można robić kupki na stojąco... :( Przynajmniej na mnie za to Eufemia krzyczała, jak jeszcze mieszkałam w Koziej D*pie, ale to jeszcze Eufemia była prezydentem. Znowu westchnęła. Abi-J'Shiristina: Pomyśleć, że już wtedy była stara... Szop usiadł na kolanach Kryśki i zaczął się w nią wtulać. Pewnie tylko dlatego, by się zamknęła. <3 Abi-J'Shiristina: Ale wiesz... powinnaś poznać Allie! <3 I Ser'Brie! <3 W sumie tylko one się do mnie odzywają... No i trochę jeszcze Temple... ale ona lubi bardziej Allie. :< W tym momencie szop zaczął wyżerać krakersy z jej torby. Abi-J'Shiristina: Pussy! :< Żarcie będzie później! >,< Nie możesz być gruby jak Kundzia... :( Szop zasmucił się, ale o dziwo posłuchał komendy Abudzi... O dziwo. W sumie nawet ją polubił i ćwiczył podrywanie facetów za żarcie (please). Abi-J'Shiristina: Dobra Pussy! <3 Będziemy nowymi przyjaciółmi! <3 Musisz poznać Allie... ciekawe jak bawi się z jej syrenką. :( Szop zaczął miziać się i nastawił brzuch by Kryśka go pogłaskała. Abi-J'Shiristina: Ojej! <3 <3 <3 Jaki jesteś słodki! *.* Jak moja szynka! Zaczęła drapać po brzuszku Pussy. Była urocza i przesłodka. I widać, że polubiła dziewczynę. I jej szynkę... w sumie cały czas, kiedy Abi się zachwycała Pussy, ona wyjadała jej krakersy z torby. <3 Abi-J'Shiristina: Pussy! <3 Będziesz gruba! :< Szop: Khhh... Usiadła i po chwili przytuliła się do Kryśki. I tak przesiedziały resztę dnia. Małpa & Misty Misty odeszła z klatką i Małpą trochę na bok, z dala od reszty uczestników. Misty: Cisza.. i spokój. Eh. Małpa niespokojnie skakała po niewielkiej klatce. Misty spojrzała na nią obojętnie. Misty: Hmm.. pewnie chcesz wyjść, co? Małpa zrobiła słodką minkę w stronę Misty. Misty: Hmm… nie wiem, czy mogę… ale właściwie... Misty postanowiła uwolnić swoje skryte umiejętności zajmowania się zwierzętami i otworzyła klatkę. Misty: 'Słodka Małpka. Proszę. Czuj się jak na wielkim wybiegu! ''Małpa olała Misty i spierniczyła na drzewa. Była tak zwinna, że Misty właściwie w ostatniej chwili zauważyła jak znika w głąb drzew. Wku… Zdenerwowana Misty uderzyła głową o konar drzewa. 'Misty: '''Iiiiii.. diotka. ''Misty wzięła się w garść. '''Misty: No nie mogę go/jej przecież zgubić.. To tylko zwierzę. Co prawda bardzo, bardzo mądre i zwinne i nie ma podstaw, żeby je lekceważyć.. Ale nie mogę zawieść siebie! I widzów. Wystarczy, że pozostali mają dużo gorsze zwierzęta. Przypomniała sobie o zwierzątkach Temple czy Matta. <3 Misty: Meh, nevermind... Pora rozpocząć poszukiwania! Misty wspięła się na drzewo i zaczęła przeskakiwać z jednego na drugie. Właściwie był problem, bo nie miała swoich szpiegowskich sprzętów, ale dawała radę. Szło jej to jednak dużo bardziej topornie, niż zwykle. W pewnym momencie zobaczyła jakichś dwóch facetów z wielkimi strzelbami. Misty: 'No po prostu świetnie. ''Misty schowała się w gąszczu i usłyszała strzał. '''Misty: Czyżby Tori postanowiła wybrać się na polowanie? Uslyszała jakieś szmery, a potem drugi strzał. Potem usłyszała jeszcze dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Misty przeskoczyła na następne drzewo, z którego miała lepszą widoczność. Wtedy zobaczyła swoją Małpkę. Był tylko jeden problem... Małpka wpadła do klatki. '' '''Misty:' Wiedziałam, że to nie będzie takie proste. Zręcznie zeskoczyła z drzewa. Szybko przeskoczyła do swojej małpki, która na jej widok rzuciła się do drzwi. '' '''Misty: '''Ah, teraz to nagle mnie lubisz, tak? ''Spojrzała dookoła. Nikogo nie było, ale słyszała jakieś szmery między drzewami. Małpka rzucała się po klatce, a Misty nie miała wyboru. '' '''Misty: '''No dobrze, wypuszczę Cię. Zresztą nie mam wyboru.. ''Otworzyła klatkę. Małpka doskoczyła do niej i wzięła banana, którego Misty miała ze sobą. '' '''Misty: '''Grzeczna Małpka. ^^ ''Małpka grzecznie podziękowała i spierdoliła od Misty. xD Misty: '''Damn! ''I wtedy krzaki przed Misty poruszyły się. Przed Misty pojawiło się dwóch gości ze strzelbami w rękach. '' '''Misty: '''Yyy... ''Mężczyźni byli raczej w średnim wieku i niby wyglądali jak stażyści, ale Misty nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziała. '' '''Mężczyzna#1: Hej, co tu robisz? Mężczyzna#2: Spokojnie! Dziewczyna przyszła umilić nam czas po ciężkim polowaniu... Mężczyzna#1: '''Aaa. Chodź, mała. Pokażę ci moją strzelbę. b) ''Misty nie miała właściwie gdzie uciekać, a także nie miała żadnej broni. Prawdopodobnie mogła ich powalić jednym kopnięciem, ale perspektywa pistoletu tak blisko ciała dała jej mniejsze pole manewru. '' '''Misty: Spadajcie! Gorzko tego pożałujecie! Mężczyźni tylko śmiali się, a Misty już przygotowywała się do nadciągającej walki, kiedy z nieba zaczęły spadać banany. '' '''Mężczyzna#2: '''Co jest... ''Na mężczyzn spadało coraz więcej bananów, którym towarzyszyły dzikie śmiechy. Misty spojrzała w górę i ujrzała bandę małp, które z wielką radością zarzucały bananami w stronę napastników. '' '''Misty:' Skąd w tym lesie banany.. WTF. Misty przypomniała sobie, że przecież zostawiła masę bananów przy klatce. Najwyraźniej ktoś chciał jej pomóc... Misty: Hehe, i kto jest teraz kozak? Misty skopała jednego z mężczyzn i wsadziła mu banana w oko. '' '''Misty:' A teraz pokaż mi tę strzelbę... Zabrała mu strzelbę i powaliła nim drugiego gościa. Mężczyźni warczeli z bólu.. Misty: Mówiłam, że pożałujecie... Misty odsunęła się, a mężczyzn zasypała góra bananów. Misty zabrała jednego banana i wpakowała go sobie do ust. '' '''Misty: '''Mmmm... ''Po chwili prosto na jej głowę spadła Małpa. '' '''Misty:' Małpko, jesteś! Tak się martwiłam. Pogłaskała Małpę. '' '''Misty(PZ): '''Ta historia dużo nam dała... Obustronna pomoc sprawiła, że zaczęliśmy sobie ufać. ''Misty i Małpka zmierzali/ły do miejsca, z którego wcześniej wystartowali. Oczywiście Małpka nie mogła iść spokojnie, więc hasała spokojnie po drzewach. '' '''Misty:' Małpko... właściwie to wypadałoby dać ci jakoś na imię... Skoro się przyjaźnimy... Małpka po chwili znalazła się na głowie Misty i zaczęła jej grzebać w głowie. '' '''Misty: '''Właściwie to Drake nic nie mówi o tym, jakiej płci jesteś... Ale jesteś na tyle sprytny i trollujesz mnie tak inteligentnie... że musisz być facetem. A jak cię nazwę.. Meh. ''Misty zastanawiała się. '' '''Misty:' Właściwie ta akcja z bananami była niezła, wykonałeś to jak prawdziwy agent... Więc... Podniosła małpkę w górę, podobnie jak w Królu Lwie. '' '''Misty:' Agent! Jeszcze świat o Tobie usłyszy! Misty i Agent szybko dotarli do miejsca, z którego zaczynali. Misty spojrzała na swoją rozwaloną torbę, w której miała przygotowane różne rzeczy, które przydałyby się w opiece nad Agentem. '' '''Misty:' Agent, no jak mogłeś. :< Agent spojrzał na Misty przepraszającym wzrokiem. '' '''Misty:' Eh, no przecież wiesz, że się nie gniewam. Podrapała Agenta za uchem. '' '''Misty: '''Wypadałoby coś zjeść, w sumie. ''Agent zaczął skakać z radości. Misty na początek założyła Agentowi pampersa, co by nie zanieczyszczał środowiska. Następnie na prowizorycznej i rozkładanej kuchence podgrzała mu mleko. '' '''Misty:' Agencik, jedzonko, skarbie. <3 Misty uśmiechała się jak najlepiej potrafiła. Chciała zdobyć jeszcze większe zaufanie małpki. Małpka podeszła do mleka, ale nawet go nie tknęła. Za to coraz bardziej przybliżała się do Misty. '' '''Misty:' Em.. Może po prostu cię nakarmię, co? <3 Misty usiadła po turecku, a Agent skoczył jej na nogi. Misty wzięła mleko w butelce i zaczęła karmić Agenta jak dziecko. '' '''Misty: '''No kto jest najpiękniejszą małpką.. No tak, ty! Ty. '''Misty(PZ):' Mam słabość do zwierząt... Mniejszych jak i większych. Agent polizał swoją panią po twarzy. '' '''Misty:' No, przestań. Nie zachowuj się jak pies. Jesteś bardzo inteligentną małpką. Misty wystawiła rękę i małpka od razu do niej dopadła. Agent ugryzł Misty. Misty krzyknęła, a małpka odskoczyła. '' '''Misty:' Aghr! Spojrzała zdenerwowana na Agenta. Misty: '''Spokojnie, kochany. Ja ci nic nie zrobię. Chcę ci tylko pomóc. Jestem twoją przyjaciółką, wiesz? Musimy sobie ufać. Naprawdę nie masz się czego bać. ''Agent nieufnie podchodził do Misty, a potem złapał ją za nos. '' '''Misty: Jak dziecko... Rozpoczęli wspólną zabawę. Misty znalazła jakieś pudełko, które podrzucała do góry, a małpka łapała je w locie i otwierała. Co jakiś czas Misty dorzucała do pudełka jakiś smakołyk w formie nagrody. Bawili się świetnie. Śmiechom nie było końca. xDDD Misty: Pięknie! Jesteś naprawdę inteligentną, małą małpką. :3 Misty pozbierała większy półmisek owoców, liści i innych kwiatków i dała do zjedzenia małpce. '' '''Misty:' Smacznego, kochany Agencie. ^_^ Misty szukała wzrokiem innych uczestników, ale nie mogła nikogo wypatrzyć. Po chwili przed Misty stał Agent, który trzymał w łapkach pomarańczę. '' '''Misty: '''Nie smakuje ci? Nie musisz jeść, jeśli nie chcesz. :3 ''Małpka dała jednak owoc Misty. Małpa wystawiła łapkę. '' '''Misty:' Jezu, dziękuję. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Naprawdę ci dziękuję. Jesteś grzeczną małpką. Misty złapała ostrożnie łapkę małpy. Ta zaczęła się śmiać i wróciła do swojej miski. '' '''Misty:' Okej, jemy. Misty złapała mocniej pomarańczę, ale okazało się, że to tylko jej pozostałości tzn. skórki. ;u; Misty: No cóż... będę miała jakąś pamiątkę. Zawsze coś. Misty podziękowała Agentowi, drapiąc go serdecznie za uchem. Misty nakarmiła ją jeszcze smaczną porcją mięsa, które przygotowała. Misty zwyczajnie wkładała mięso Agentowi do ust. xD Małpka podzieliła się z nią i w ten sposób karmienie było już ostatecznie zaliczone. Małpka była zadowolona z towarzystwa, zaczęła się jednak trochę nudzić. '' '''Misty:' A co chce małpka teraz robić, no co? <3 Samolocik. ^^ Misty podniosła Agenta i zaczęła nim "sterować" jak samolotem. Małpka ochoczo śmiała się razem z Misty. Potem Misty założyła jeszcze kapelusz i zaczęła udawać osobę, która jest bardzo niezdarna i często się wywraca. Małpka klaskała i uśmiechała się. Agent skoczył na Misty i zabrał jej kapelusz. '' '''Misty:' Meh, do twarzy ci. No to co. Pora na mały spacerek, jak sądzisz? Agent zaczął skakać z radości jak dziecko. Misty zabrała torbę, potem złapała zwierzaczka za łapkę i w podskokach zaczęli wędrować w stronę słońca. <3 Zatrzymali się nad wodą. '' '''Misty:' Idealne miejsce, żeby się wykąpać. <3 Agencik, chodź do mamusi, pora na kąpiel. <3 Agent jednak nie miał ochoty na kąpiel. Szukał czegoś w ziemi. Po chwili przyniósł Misty dżdżownicę. Misty pogłaskała Małpkę. '' '''Misty:' Piękny okaz. Jesteś najsympatyczniejszą małpką, jaką znam. ^^ A teraz, do wody. Marsz. Agent jednak skrupulatnie uciekał od wody. Misty postanowiła napełnić jednak miskę wodą i oblać nią Agenta. Jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła. Jednak kiedy doszło do wylewania wody, Agent bez problemów ominął problem. '' '''Misty: '''Hmm... tu potrzeba sposobu. ''Wtedy Agent wskoczył na drzewo odbił się na jakiejś lianie czy coś i wepchnął Misty do wody. <3 Złowieszczy śmiech było słychać wszędzie, nawet w Sosnowcu. '' '''Misty:' Mrah! Dzięki za kąpiel, mały. :3 Dołączysz do mnie? :3 Agentowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wskoczył do wody i po chwili znalazł się obok Misty. Misty zdążyła go wyszorować, Agent praktycznie lśnił. '' '''Misty: '''Teraz jesteś czysty. :3 Idealnie. ''Potem bawili się w wodzie. Misty próbowała uciekać, a Agent ja gonił. Nie było to trudne, Agent dużo lepiej radził sobie w wodzie. '' '''Misty:' Heej, oszukujesz! Agent skoczył jej na głowę. Misty zanurzyła się. Po chwili zrezygnowała i wynurzyła się. A Agent gdzieś zniknął... Misty: No nie, znowu muszę go szukać? ._. Agent był tuż za Misty, a wynurzył się przed nią. Misty krzyknęła, a Agent zaczął się śmiać. '' '''Misty': Przestraszyłeś mnie! Chodź tu! Misty zaczęła gonić Agenta. Po chwili oboje znaleźli się na lądzie. Misty dokładnie go wytarła, potem wytarła też siebie. xD Założyła Agentowi pampersa, a na głowie wylądował kapelusz. '' '''Misty: '''Musisz być silny, bo to nie koniec niespodzianek. ^^ '''Misty(PZ):' Meh, mam wytresować małpę... To jest przecież nierealne... Misty wzięła banana i rzuciła przed siebie. Agent poleciał po banana jak mały psiak. :* Misty: '''Hmm.. może się uda. ''Agent wrócił z bananem w zębach. '' '''Misty: '''Grzeczny, grzeczny Agencik... ''Dała mu smakołyk. '' '''Misty: A teraz na dwie łapki, prosz. :3 Małpka nie wiedziała, co robić. '' '''Misty:' No tak jak człowiek, przecież wiem, że potrafisz. <3 Misty podniosła rękę w górę ze smakołykiem, a Małpka stanęła na dwóch nogach. '' '''Misty: '''Mreh, myślałam, że jesteś wyższy. A teraz kółeczko. ''Małpka chodziła w kółko za ręką Misty. Misty klasnęła i Agent skoczył w górę na lianę. Zrobił jakieś skomplikowane fikołki i wrócił na ziemię. Misty zaczęła klaskać i dała mu smakołyk. '' '''Misty: '''Grzeczna, grzeczna małpka. ^^ ''Misty i Agent poszli dalej. Akurat znaleźli jakieś murki, idealne do dalszej nauki. Agent od razu skoczył na murek. '' '''Misty: '''Bardzo dobrze. ''Agent szedł za Misty, a potem się zatrzymał. '' '''Misty:' Nie poddawaj się, wierzę w Ciebie. :3 Murek nie był szeroki, ale Agent dał sobie radę. '' '''Misty:' A teraz zostań. Misty ruszyła do tyłu, a Agent chciał iść za nią. '' '''Misty: '''Zooostań. ''Po dłuższych namowach, Agent został na miejscu. '' '''Misty:' Okej, zaliczone. ^^ Jestem z ciebie dumna. Pogłaskała go i dała mu banana. '' '''Misty:' A teraz... Podniosła rękę w górę. Agent skoczył na drzewo i odbił się efektownie do tyłu. W tym czasie Misty podrzuciła banana w górę i Agent złapał banana w locie i naskoczył na głowę Misty. '' '''Misty:' Braaawo. <3 A teraz przynieś nam jakieś napoje. ;u; Po chwili Małpiak wrócił z dwoma, dobrze schłodzonymi napojami. Jeden z nich wylądował na głowie Misty. Mokra Misty było już naprawdę wku... zdenerwowana. '' '''Misty:' Meh, czemu jesteś taki niegrzeczny. ;u; Słodka minka. '' '''Misty:' No okej, każdy musi się wyszaleć. :3 Myślę, że tresurę mamy już głowy, zresztą jesteś na tyle inteligentnym zwierzątkiem, że większość rzeczy potrafisz zrobić sam. :3 Skrót z kamery jak Małpka gotuje i obiera ziemniaki. Potem jeszcze są zrzuty jak Misty i Agent grają w gry video i Agent uderza kontrolerem o głowę Misty. Potem Misty i Agent robią sobie selfie i tarzają się w błocie. '' '''Misty:' No to teraz pora na twój popisowy numer. :3 Potem Misty i Agent uparcie ćwiczyli nad wielkim numerem. Wszystko raczej było nagrywane z ukrycia, bo to będzie tajny występ. ;') Po dłuższym czasie było już ciemno, więc była to idealna pora. '' '''Misty:' Meh, okej. Zaczynamy. Misty wyciągnęła hula-hop i Agent bezpiecznie się tak wsunął i przeskoczył na drzewo. Założył na głowę czarny kapelusz i zaczął się skradać między drzewami. Misty podrzucała mu banany, żeby go zdenerwować. Misty: Nie ruszaj... Niee.. Agent chwilę zastanawiał się nad zabraniem banana, ale ostatecznie go zostawił. Prześliznął się między drzewami. Zaczął zbliżać się do strefy stażystów. W szybki sposób ominął wszelkie przeszkody, takie jak klatki, pułapki, skałki itp. Znalazł się tuż nad jakimś stażystom, który jadł jakaś kanapkę. Obok niego stało jakieś pudełko. '' '''Stażysta: '''Wtf, znów z tym pasztetem... ''Agent zeskoczył na ziemię. Podszedł bezszelestnie do Stażysty i uderzył go lekko w plecy. Ten odskoczył i się odwrócił, ale nikogo już tam nie było. '' '''Stażysta:' Co za czary? Stażysta chciał wrócić do swojej kanapki, jednak jej już nie było. '' '''Stażysta: '''Co jest?! ''Pudełeczka też już nie było... Stażysta: NIEEE! W tym czasie Agent, śmiejąc się, przeskakiwał przez kolejne drzewa. Naskoczył na lianę, wykonał jakieś skomplikowane salto i stanął obok Misty. Z pudełeczka wyleciały pieniądze i konfetti. Po chwili Misty i Agent zetknęli się plecami i ktoś zrobił im pamiątkowe zdjęcie. '' '''Misty: '''Misty&Agent. Zrobią rozpierdol w twoim domu. ''Agent pokazał kciuk w górę. Po wszystkim Misty podniosła zmęczoną małpkę i położyła sobie na kolanach. Byli bardzo blisko miejsca, w którym mieli się spotkać po wyzwaniu. Misty kołysała Agenta do snu, po chwili razem zasnęli ze zmęczenia. <3 Wilk & Jonathan Jonathan był nieźle spanikowany na widok wygłodniałego ,szaro - brązowego wilka. Nie miał pojęcia od czego by tu zacząć. Kiedyś wraz z rodzicami oglądał program o czeskim treserze wilków ,ale w takiej sytuacji dwoma słowami srał w gacie. Pomachał do wilka. Jonathan: 'Witaj psiaku! Co tam u ciebie kolo? ;D ''Wilk zawarczał na Jonathan'a po czym zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Stanął przed Jonathan'em i zaczął wyć. Jonathan się przestraszył i odskoczył na bok. Wilk znowu zaczął na niego warczeć. 'Jonathan: '''Matko! Czemu musiałem wylosować wilka ,a nie na przykład amstafa.. xd Ale i tak lepsze to niż Lew! '''Jonathan(PZ): '''No dobra dam radę! I tak mamy niezle ulatwienie ze względu na to ,że Tom został gdzieś odesłany.. szczęściarz ;u Dam radę! Dla drużyny! <3 ''Wilk znowu zaczął wyć ,a Jonathan ponownie odskoczył na bok xD Po chwili strachu Jonathan postanowił ,że podejdzie bliżej do wilka bliżej. 'Jonathan: '''No dobra trzeba przezwyciężyć strach.. eh.. no to ten! Wilku.. ja podchodzę.. chyba. ''Jonathan zbliżył się do wilka na tyle ,że ten podniósł uszy do góry po czym pokazał mu zęby. Jonathan był wystraszony ,ale i tak nie ma wyjścia ,więc prędzej czy później musi to zrobić. Wilk postawił łapę do przodu. Jonathan chciał go dotknąć ,ale ten prawie go ugryzł. Jonathan chciał podnieść ręce do góry ,ale zauważył ,że gdy ruszał rękoma to wilk się denerwował. Niczym nie ruszał ,a wilk się uspokoił. 'Jonathan: '''No pierwszy kontakt.. jest ważny.. mały błagamn współpracujmy.. xd ''Wilk prekręcił głowę na bok i wyciągnał język aby sie ochłodzić ,Jonathan pomyślał ,że jak wilk pomyśli ,że on jest też wilkiem to przestanie warczeć xD Jonathan kucnął przy ziemi ,następnie postawił ręce na ziemi i stanął na czworaka niczym wilk ,do tego wyciągnął język i zaczał dyszeć co mogło wyglądac niezwykle komicznie. Wilk się znudzil i spojrzał w drugą stronę po czym ruszył do lasu <3 Jonathan nie wiedząc co ma zrobić ruszył za nim ,ale tak by ten nie do końca go zauważył. 'Jonathan: 'Świetnie teraz będę się bawił w jakiegoś survivalowca w tym lesie xd No dobra teraz przynajmniej nie warczal to spróbuję już być tym wilkiem ,oby ten pomysł wypalił xd Szedl cały czas za czworonożnym odpowiednikiem przyjaciela człowieka ,podejżewał ,,że wilk szuka pożywienia lub wody. 'Jonathan: '''No i gdzie jesteśmy? ''Wilk stanął w miejscu jak wryty, obrócił głowę i spojrzał w strone Blondyna. Podszedł do jakiegoś drzewa i tam się położył ,dysząc przy tym. Jonathan nie wiedząc co ma robić wstał i otrzepał się z brudu. Następnie podszedł do wilka , ten na razie nie warczał ,więc Jonathan nic złego sobie nie wyobrażał. 'Jonathan: '''Może lepiej na razie przeczekać i dac mu się do mnie przezwyczaić.. tak też zrobię! ''Wilk wstał z podłogi i poszedł w głąb lasu. Jonathan nie wiedział dokąd zmierza ,ale poszedł za nim. Był lekko przerażony faktem ,że odłącza się całkowicie od innych uczestników i do tego sam na sam z wilkiem ,którego jak na razie nie oswoił. Postanowil jednak zachować zimną krew. Wilk i Jo powoli dochodzili do jeziora ,do którego właśnie zmierzał wilk. 'Jonathan: '''Aaaaa ty chciałeś się napic :) No to wszystko jasne.. no dobra.. to ja też chyba muszę się napić.. xd ''Wilk zaczął pić z jeziora. Zuważył ,że Jonathan zaczął się zbliżać i wyjął pysk z wody. Spojrzał po Jonathan'ie po czym, wrócił do picia. Jonathan również wsadził twarz do wody i zaczał pić. Nie samkowała mu brudna woda ,ale miał jakiś tam plan ,który mógł wypalić. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Aaaaaa! W tej wodzie pływały jakieś stare resztki po niedojedzonym jedzeniu! Co to w ogóle jest?! Przecież jak można z tego pić ,te wilki to są wielkie ,że to robią.. w sumie nie mają zbytniego wyboru. ''Gdy obaj przestali pić ,wilk podszedł do Jonathan'a i go obwąchał ,chłopak byłm pewien ,że ten osobnik go zaatakuje ,jednak nie o to mu chodziło ,a plan Jonathan'a zaczął skutkować. Powoli udawalo mu się oswoić wilka.. albo raczej się z nim zakomunikować. 'Jonathan: '''Ale ciśnienie mi podnosisz psiaku.. no dobra.. no to mnie powąhaj i będzie dobrze.. xd chybaa... ''Wilk odszedł od Jonathan'a i zacząl coś kopać w ziemii ,chłopak zaczął mu w tym pomagać ,jednak wilk zaczął warczeć i wyszczerzył swoje białe zęby na wierzch przez co Jonathan się przestraszył i odszedl kopac gdzieś dalej. 'Jonathan: '''No doobra.. było dać znać ,że chcesz sam.. ''Wilk ponownie zawarczał ,a Jonathan odszedł jeszcze dalej xD 'Jonathan: '''No dooobra.. już nic przecież nie mówie.. D: ''Powiedział po cichu spanikowany. Gdy wilk skończył kopać to położył się przy dole. Jonathan nie chciał leżeć ,był głodny ,więc postanowił złowić jakieś ryby dzięki jakiemuś kijowi. Znalazł jakiegoś grubeko kija ,akurat na łapanie ryb. 'Jonathan: '''No to złapię ryby.. a potem upiekę.. a i jeszcze rozpalę ognisko.. no ok tylko żeby wilk mnie nie zżarł. ''Podszedł do wody i zaczął czychać w niej na jakieś nadpływające ryby. Był pewny ,że uda się mu coś złapać. Robił ta czynnośc przez piętnaście minut aż w końcu złapał jakąś rybę ,nadział ją na kij i wyrzucił na brzeg. Wilk spojrzał się na Jonathan'a po czym odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę. Jonathan chciał już brać się za rozpalanie ogniska ,ale pomyślal ,że gdy da zdobycz wilkowi zyska u niego wtedy zaufanie ,albo chociaż jego jakąś część. Podszedł ostrożnie do wilka i na czworakach zaczął zbliżać się do niego ze zdobyczą. 'Jonathan: '''No wygląda na głodnego.. ale czy on ma ochote na rybe ,czy na mnie.. ''Wziął rybe w zęby ,zbliżył się na wystarczająco tyle aby położyć przed łapani wilka rybę ,tak właśnie zrobił. Wilk nic nie zrobił. Gdy Jonathan się oddalił ,wilk pozarł rybę. Jonathan byl zadowolony ,bo teraz przynajmniej szanse na zjedzenie jego się zmniejszyły. 'Jonathan: '''No wilczku.. to teraz może będę mógł cię poglaskać? Pierwszy kontakt poprzez dotyk jest bardzo ważny.. daj mi go wykonać.. no proszę.. jestem już nieźle zestresowany nie tak jak ty.. ''Jonathan ponownie zaczął się zbliżać do wilka ,ale ten zaczął warczeć ,więc Jonathan się cofnął z powrotem. 'Jonathan: '''Oj dobra.. niech jeszcze ci będzie.. dam ci trochę czasu.. ''Wilk był ciekawy co robi Jonathan ,więc do niego podszedł ,chłopak w tym czasie uamcniał jakieś drewna ,związując je liśćmi palmowymi. Wilk podszedł bliżej chłopaka i zacząl go wąhać. Jonathan był pozytywnie zaskoczony. Podniósł powoli rękę do góry. 'Jonathan: '''No teraz mam okazję żeby cię pogłaskać psiaku.. ''Położył rękę na grzbiecie wilka. Był bardzo zaciekawiony i zadowolony ,że udało mu się z nim uchwycić pierwszy kontakt. Wilk dał się pogłaskac po czym położył się obok Jonathan'a. Udało się mu oswoić wilka ,nie jest już taki groźny. Jonathan wpadł w euforię. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Jestem taki zadowolony! Przecież to jest naprawdę cud ,że tak mi się udało.. ale czeka mnie wiele pracy.. a teraz to raczej czeka nas wiele pracy.. obym podołał! :D ''Wilk położył glowę na swoich łapach i zamknął oczy. Jonathan położył się plecami do swojego nowego przyjaciela i również próbowal zasnąć ,przecież każdy musi się wyspać. Jonathan obudził się jako pierwszy ze snu. Chciał przecwiczyć jak mógłby jeszcze zdobyć zaufanie Wilka. Podkradł się do jeziora i czychał na kolejne ryby. Zlapal ich kilka ,ale trochę to zajęło. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Idzie nawet dobrze.. chyba za mało dobrze.. nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł z tym oswajaniem wilka ,w każdej chwili może mnie zeżreć.. ryzykuję naprawdę dużo. Co do innych osób w grze. Temple kompletnie nie znam.. Allie jest trochę dziwna.. ma jakiś inny tok myślenia.. Abi jest chorowita jakaś.. Ce'Brie jest stuknięta ,Matt jest w porządku. Misty jest bardzo doświadczona ,miła ,waleczna ,pomysłowa.. i no ten Isaac! On jest taki związany z Ce'brie? Nie wiem.. mam nieodparte wrażenie ,że Ce'Brie owinęła go sobie wokół palca.. dziwne no ale ok. ''Wilk również się obudzil wyciągnął łapy do przodu po czym podszedł do Jonathan'a ,który już miał ryby na brzegu. Jonathan dał z ręki wilkowi rybę ,ten ostrożnie ją wziął po czym zabrał się za jedzenie swojej.. surowej '' Amstaf i Isaac '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: I czego tu się bać, przecież to tylko zwykły kundel! :D Nagle ze skrzynki czy czegoś tam gwałtownie wyskoczył amstaf. Isaac aż odskoczył z przerażenia. 'Isaac: '''Okej...Chyba nie jest tak kolorowo jak myślałem... ''Koło niego stał stolik z rzeczami potrzebnymi do tresury, opieki itp., wziął pierwszą lepszą rzecz, którą był boomerang. 'Isaac: '''Yyy...? ''Rzucił przed siebie boomerangiem z nadzieją, że amstaf pobiegnie za nim. 'Isaac: '''Haha, łap go piesku! ''Dumny uniósł głowę po czym boomerang wrócił do niego uderzając go w głowę przez co upadł. 'Isaac: '''Ałaa... ''Pies przez cały czas groźnie się na niego patrzył zaciskając zęby. '(Pokój Zwierzeń)Isaac: '''Nigdy nie opiekowałem się psami! Z resztą ten jest przerażający! Patrzy się na mnie jakbym miał być jego drugim daniem! ''Amstaf zaczął podchodzić coraz bliżej i bliżej, Isaac natomiast cofał się do tyłu, w oczach amstafa było widać wściekłość i żądzę. Isaac się nagle przerócił o jakiś korzeń, haha. 'Isaac: '''Błagam cię nie rób mi krzywdy! ''Zasłonił dłońmi swoją twarz, kontem oka ujrzał koło siebie badyl. Podniósł go i stanął twarzą z amstaffem. 'Isaac: '''Niby, nie wiem jak ma mi to pomóc, ale... ''Amstaf przerwał Isaacowi próbując wyrwać mu badyla, ale Isaac w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik. 'Isaac: 'Łohohohoh, tak chcesz się bawić kolego? No to dajesz! Isaac machał badylem, a amstaf biegnął w jego stronę by go zdobyć, niestety Isaac znów zrobił unik. 'Isaac: 'Łap go piesku! Rzucił daleko badyl po czym amstaf błyskawicznie po niego pobiegł. Isaac przykucnął i zaczął nawoływać amstafa. 'Isaac: '''No, dalej! Chodź do pancia! Daj patyczek! Szybciutko! ''Amstaf miał go za przeproszeniem w poważaniu i zajmował się patykiem. 'Isaac: '''Ehh... ''Isaac popatrzył na stolik, był tam m.in. kawałek bekonu, pomyślał, że może to zwabić psa. '''Isaac: '''Kolego, zobacz co ja tu mam...